U N E X P E C T E D
by echoinmymind
Summary: What happens when Miley goes to Demi's concert and gets two unexpected guests! ;;;; ONESHOTxxxx R&R! LEGAL: NO LAST NAMES!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for the plot.

_**U N E X P E C T E D**_

"Dem Dems!" I yelled, walking into my best friend's house, slipping the key back inside my pocket.

"Miley!" the adorable little girl yelled, running over to me. I laughed and gave her a huge hug.

"Maddy!" I yelled back in the same way, as she giggled. She was seriously one of the cutest little girls in the world.

"Where's Demi?" I asked, smiling down at the cute girl.

"She's in her room." She said, skipping away. I laughed and then walked upstairs into my best friend's room.

"Hey Dem." I said, seeing my best friend sitting on her bed, looking at an old photo album. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Mi! How are you?!" she asked, setting down the book of memories.

"Ask Taylor." I replied, as her cheeks grew red. I just laughed at her as she stood up.

"So you saw that, huh?" she asked and I nodded.

"And I must say that was absolutely the funniest thing I have ever seen. Good job, Dem Dems." I replied, giving her a huge hug.

"Well, it is the truth. Did you see what that little skank said on live television?!" she asked, and I could tell her temper was rising. I suppressed a laugh, as I shook my head. I like Selena and all, but it is kind of funny to see Demi act like this about her, but then again, it must be bad.

"No, what happened?" I asked, as I sat down on her bed and she sat beside me.

"She got asked who her best friend was and she said it was Taylor. She also said something about how she tells Taylor everything and she is her number one best friend." Demi said, suddenly getting sad. I put my arm around her, as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Well guess what; you're my number one best friend Dem Dems, so just don't let her get to you." I said, as she smiled.

"Thanks Mile." She said, as she put up the photo album.

"So are you excited about your concert tonight? Because I know I am!" I squealed in excitement as she nodded, giggling.

"Very much so, I have to leave in about an hour, so what do you want to do until then?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but do you have an outfit I can borrow?" I asked her and she nodded, as we went into her closet.

"Just pick out anything." She said, as I looked around at the massive selection. I picked out a purple dress with orange ruffles around the bottom. It had a thin black belt around it and I got a white t-shirt to wear under it. I also got out Demi's black converse and decided to wear those, also.

"That's adorable." She said, as she picked out a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt with different colors all over it and a pair of grey converse. We changed quickly and decided to go ahead and go downstairs. We saw Madison sitting on the couch watching cartoons. I sat down beside, smoothing out my knee-length dress.

"Hey sweetie." I said, as she smiled.

"Hey Miley." She said, taking a drink of her juice.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked, not recognizing the program.

"Don't know." She said, as Demi turned the TV off.

"What the heck?!" Maddy screamed, as Demi sat the remote down.

"We need to leave." She said, as Madison huffed and climbed off the couch and went over to the front door, putting on her shoes.

"Let's go." Demi said, pushing me up. I gave her a weird look as she smiled. We walked out to her car, Madison getting in the back of Demi's car as I got in the front. She drove of the Staples Center, where her concert was.

Once we got there, there was already a ton of paparazzi there. I sighed, as we got out of the car. She locked her car and I latched my arm through Demi and I held Madison's hand. We soon got into the venue and we went back to Demi's dressing room.

"So, Dem Dems what are you going to wear tonight?" I asked her, as she pointed to the rack. I looked over at it and it had one outfit on it. I looked at her confused.

"Not everyone changes outfits, Mi." she said, as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. She looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Dramatic."

_**Right before the show**_

Demi had already changed into her outfit, which was adorable. Her hairstylist was now fixing her hair and it was about 10 minutes until show time. Once she got her hair done, we went out back stage, as she looked at me.

"You ready?" I asked her and she nodded, getting ready to walk out on stage. This wasn't a very big concert, just because she wanted to do it with just some of her fans. Only half of the place had people occupying it and I thought it was pretty cool. Once she was called she walked out of stage and everyone started screaming. I smiled, as I watched her do what she loves.

--

About half-way through her show, I hear two voices behind, and one of them I know too well; the other I could really care less about.

"Miley, is that you?!" she asked, in a surprised, screechy voice. I inwardly groaned and then put on a fake smiling, turning around. Guess who it was? The one and only Nicholas and his precious new girlfriend, Selena.

"Hi." I said, as she pulled her over to me. Nick and I were friends, sure, but it was just awkward and uncomfortable with her here.

"How are you?!" she asked, still screechy as ever. I resisted the urge to say _'ask Taylor' _because I'm sure she has seen it, or heard about.

"I've been alright, what about you?" I asked her, as her smile brightened and she looked towards Nick, who looked awfully uncomfortable.

"We've been great!" she exclaimed, clinging to his arm. I knew what she was doing; wait, re-phrase that, _**trying**_ to do, but it's not going to work.

"That's awesome; I'm really happy for you guys, I hope it works out." I said, about to turn back around.

"How's your boyfriend?" she asked and I cringed. I'm sure Nick noticed, because let's face it he notices all that little stuff.

"Um, we actually broke up." I said, playing with my fingers.** (I don't actually know if they're still together or whatever, but oh well!)**

"Really, that's too bad. At least I know my Nicky loves me. Is that why he chose me over you? Because he knew you weren't good enough for him. Isn't it nice to know someone **actually **loves you? Oh wait, you might not know that . . ." She said, sending a glare towards me. I ignored it and smiled slightly.

"I really hope you two are happy together." I said, and then turned back around holding back my tears, knowing I would need a best friend talk with Demi later.

--

After Demi finished performing, I figured I should be the one to tell her that her ex-best friend is here and I know that it probably won't go well. She walked off the stage and I smiled at her, giving her a hug.

"You did amazing!" I exclaimed and she smiled at me.

"Thank you, Mi!" she said, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Demi, there's something you need to know." I said, and she stopped in mid-drink and looked at me.

"What?" she gurgled, water in her mouth.

"Selena's here, and Nick brought her." I said, but as soon 'Selena's here' her water came right from her mouth to right on my dress.

"What?!" she yelled, as I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but they, well she, already talked to me. I think they are in your dressing room." I said, as she marched over to her dressing room, me following close behind her. We walked in and saw them sitting and laughing on the couch.

"Selena, get out." She said, as calmly as she could.

"Why?!" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because this is my freaking dressing room and I will get my security guard to come beat your ass if you do not leave!" she screamed at her, as I bit my lip to try not to laugh. She looked shock at Demi's choice of words, but left anyway. Demi slammed the door behind her and then glared at Nick. I think I actually felt sorry for him; maybe.

"What?!" she asked, as she walked towards him.

"Why on earth would you bring her here?!" she asked/yelled at him. I sat down in the chair, enjoying the show.

"I don't know; I wasn't originally going to! But then she saw that I had backstage passes and then she begged me to let her go." He said as Demi rolled her eyes.

"You know what she did to me!" she yelled at him and he stayed quiet for a moment.

"I know what you did to her." He said quietly. I could tell Demi was about to strangle him.

"Really Nick? Really; because the only thing I did to her was point out the fact that apparently Taylor is her new freaking best friend now! I just gave her the slightest hint that maybe that actually hurt! So fine Nick, I'm so freaking sorry for being upset that my best friend ditched me." She said, almost to tears. Before nick said anything, Demi stormed out of the room. Well now this awkward.

"You're such a douche, Nick." I said, about to leave. He scoffed, which made me turn back around.

"You're sure a slut, Miley." He said, as I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like you, or everyone else of this freaking planet hasn't called me that before, Nick." I said, about to leave again.

"You know, Selena was right." He said, as I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned back around to him, trying not to cry, but also wanting to kick the crap out of him.

"Really? So Selena was right, huh? No one fucking loves me! You never loved me, you just always loved innocent little Selena! Is that right, Nick? Well guess what, I DO NOT CARE! I do not care about her, about you, and about you and her. You two are just two little hurtful people who don't give a damn about someone else's feelings. So, like I said early, I am happy for you two, because I know two people like you are meant for each other." I said, as he sat there, shocked.

"And what are we exactly?" he asked, knowing he won; again. I looked at him with tears about to fall from my eyes.

"Both of you are heartless." I said, and then stormed out of the room. I saw Selena standing there, smirking. I don't know if she heard any of it, but by my face, she knew Nick hurt me in some way and she was happy.

"Goodbye Miley, hope you find someone who will actually love you!" she said, in a little happy voice.

"Yeah, I hope you find someone too, Selena." I said, as she stopped smiling, and just stared at me. All of the sudden, she looked like a little lost puppy. I gave her a little wave bye and walked to find Demi and Madison, knowing I won.

I eventually found them and saw Demi sitting there, just kind of in shock about all of this. I sat down beside her and gave her a hug. I knew she was upset, so all my hurting can wait. She hugged me back.

"You okay?" I asked her, sucking up my tears. She looked at me, right in the eyes, and she knew something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think the real question is are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine, I just need to make sure my best friend is okay." I said, as she smiled.

"I love you, Mi." she said, as I smiled brightly. She didn't know how much I needed those words right now.

"I love you too, Dem Dems."

**Authors Note:**** Yes, I know, that was crappy, but I was bored and I kind of had writers block for my other story, so I decided to make this. I hope it is good enough for at least 1 review, let's hope. Well, just let me know what you all think. Peace Out.**


End file.
